


You Are an Artist, and Your Heart is Your Masterpiece

by AvatarKitten



Series: Ruthari Week [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Blacksmithing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing, Tags Are Hard, i love them, they're soft husbands tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarKitten/pseuds/AvatarKitten
Summary: Day 3: WorkRunaan comes home to find Ethari still working, soft shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Ruthari Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818973
Kudos: 70





	You Are an Artist, and Your Heart is Your Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Ruthari Week!
> 
> Another thank you to Julia (Asami_Sato) for helping me!!

The soft clinking sound of metal hitting metal filled the room as Ethari worked. He was working on a recent commission, a silver bracelet one of his usual customers wanted to give to her girlfriend. He smiled as he carved the intricate details into it; he always loved working on gifts with romantic intentions, after all he was a hopeless romantic himself. Some of his favorite creations he had ever made were the bowblade and matching pendants he had made for his husband.

Speaking of his husband, the elf in question just walked through the door of their arboreal home, having just finished training his assassins for the day. He was about to greet his husband, when he noticed the craftsman hadn't even looked up from his work at the sound of the door. Runaan shook his head, a small smile forming on the assassin's face. It was common for his husband to become very engrossed in his work like this. He often had to pull Ethari away from his workbench late at night, the other elf having a habit of not realizing so much time had passed. Although Ethari's health was of the highest priority to the assassin, he found his husband's dedication to his craft charming.

After a moment though, Runaan's smile morphed into a small smirk. He had a way to make his presence known to the craftsman. He walked to the corner of the room and grabbed the chair sitting there, Ethari kept it there for times just like this-- when Runaan wanted some extra attention from his husband. He moves the chair towards the workbench, setting it behind Ethari's own seat so he could hug him from behind. Runaan did just that, wrapping his strong arms around Ethari's middle, the soft skin there exposed due to the crop top he wore. A small gasp came from the craftsman and the sudden touch, turning into a chuckle as he felt Runaan start to press soft kisses to his neck.

"Well hello to you too, love," he said, turning around slightly to give Runaan a proper kiss. Their lips met in a soft, quick kiss, one they both smiled into. 

"I just got home, how has your day been?" Runaan said after they pulled apart, leaning against Ethari's back as he turned back to his current project.

"It's been great, I'm almost done with this bracelet actually, that'll be it for today" he said, knowing the assassin would be waiting for him to finish working. He may not show it to many people, Runaan loved being shown affection. He had a secret soft side, something Ethari always loved about him. 

"Take your time, dear, I'm fine right here," Runaan replied, snuggling closer to Ethari and nuzzling his face into the violet scarf adorning his neck. Ethari smiled softly, taking a moment to hold Runaan's hand around his waist. He gave it a gentle squeeze before going back to work.

It wasn't long before Ethari felt the kisses being peppered on his neck start up again. They were Runaan's go to move, he knew how much the other elf loved them. Still, Ethari laughed, knowing he'd have to gently scold the other elf.

"You know, I'd be done much quicker if I didn't have someone distracting me," he teased. Runaan smirked against his skin.

"That's a shame," he said, before going back to the kisses. Ethari laughed, Runaan following soon after. 

"I will say though," Ethari said after calming down a bit, "you're the best distraction I could ask for." Runaan's face warmed at that and he hid his face a little in the other elf's scarf again.

"You can't just say romantic things like that without a little warning my love," he said, his voice a little muffled. Ethari laughed again, soon finishing his work and allowing Runaan to finally drag him upstairs for some long awaited snuggles.


End file.
